


An hourglass

by Alwaysevak2121



Series: Soft is the sleep, when shared with you [7]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Boys In Love, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Insomnia, Love, M/M, Made For Each Other, POV Even Bech Næsheim, Sleep, Talking, Tenderness, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 18:36:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18349382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alwaysevak2121/pseuds/Alwaysevak2121
Summary: When Isak finally lets out a shuddering breath, Even can't help asking ever so gently: “Baby?”“I'm sorry for keeping you awake”, Isak says with a tired voice.Even kisses his shoulder, telling without words it's okay, he's there for him. He knows Isak is about to share his thoughts, he doesn’t want to interrupt him.Something is bothering Isak and Even is there for him.





	An hourglass

**Author's Note:**

> Have I said I miss them? I do.

Most nights are made of them, sleeping all intertwined with each other. Even just loves the way Isak curls up close to him, his breathing steady against his skin, his feet entangled up with his own and just that presence of him, the boy he adores. 

Even knows how Isak has not always had it easy with sleeping. They have talked about those times, about stress, anxiety and mostly about loneliness. It breaks Even's heart to even think about that Isak, feeling so alone it kept him from sleeping. 

And yet he’s so strong and brave, the bravest boy who once said those healing words with the most sincere, soft gaze, ‘you are not alone’. Even carries them with him and knows that those words are as much for both of them. They are not alone, they have each other. It's not just me and you, it's us now.

Today though, Even notices how Isak is somehow stressed out. Of course uni and all can be stressful to anyone sometimes but now it seems there's something more in it. Even sees him burying himself into his studies a little too intensely, massaging his temples occasionally like his head is hurting from all the thinking. 

Isak eats absentmindedly while staring at his laptop on the table and Even walks over to him, massages his shoulders gently and leans in to kiss his temple. He then wraps his arms around him and asks: “How's your assignment babe?”

Isak sighs and squeezes gently Even’s arms that are holding him before starting to stare at the screen again. Even doesn't wanna pressure him so he kisses the top of his head and starts to do the dishes. He knows Isak needs to take his time sometimes, that he will talk when he's ready. Even just can't help wishing he could make things better right away. But he can be patient, of course he can if it's for Isak. 

When they then go to sleep, Isak kisses him good night and turns around in his arms. Even pulls him closer and leaves his arm to hold him, his hand resting lightly against Isak's stomach. 

They lie that way for a good while, Isak stays so still, too still for being really relaxed. Even tries to soothe him, brushing his stomach gently. He notices how Isak’s breathing turns faster, notices how he tries his best to not let out frustrated sighs. He knows how Isak doesn't want to keep him awake too. 

When Isak finally lets out a shuddering breath, Even can't help asking ever so gently: “Baby?”

“I'm sorry for keeping you awake”, Isak says with a tired voice. 

Even kisses his shoulder, telling without words it's okay, he's there for him. He knows Isak is about to share his thoughts, he doesn’t want to interrupt him. 

Isak takes Even's hand in his caressing his fingers like a calming habit while he says: 

“Sometimes it feels like all my energy is draining, like an hourglass getting empty. At first it seems there’s so much time, everything goes well and then the time starts to vanish away and it’s never enough. And then it fucking feels like it's me in the hourglass, getting drowned in the sand and it's not just time that isn't enough. It's me that is not enough.” 

Even notices how his voice is turning into shaky whispers.

Isak then presses Even’s palm against his eyes, like hiding from the world. And Even wants to hide him from all the stress and discomfort, just to keep him safe. He remembers all those nights when it was Isak, tethering him into the moment with his soft words, even softer caresses. 

So he presses himself closer against him, like literally turning into a blanket to shield him, brushes his lips against Isak's cheek and says: 

“You are enough baby, you so are, more than enough. What if I’m helping you to make sure the hourglass is never getting empty. And even if it does, we can turn it around together yeah? Let me help you baby, please.”

Even starts drawing patterns on Isak's arm and shoulder with his fingertips, letting his touches speak instead of words, trying to tell him with every brush, they are in this together. Isak melts against him and Even draws and draws. 

He continues his caresses while Isak says with a quiet voice: “Dad texted me today.”

Even presses a light kiss on Isak's nape, letting him know he is listening. 

“It, it was okay. He just asked about my studies and I told him about the latest exams and this assignment.”

Isak exhales audibly when he continues: “He said he's proud of me.” 

Even squeezes Isak closer, realizing there’s something more in this, something that keeps his baby awake in the middle of the night. He keeps brushing his fingertips along Isak's arm and says gently: “That sounds nice baby.” 

Isak sighs and asks with a quiet voice: “What if I fail? Like fuck up everything and simultaneously disappoint everyone?” 

Even can't help asking while letting his fingertips draw soothing circles on Isak's upper arm: “Everyone?” 

“Dad and mum and… you.” 

Even kisses his hair saying: “That could never happen.” 

“I could fail at uni”, Isak insists. 

Even hums into his neck and says: “Okay, even if you didn't, let's say, pass your exams or so, you can try again baby. But only if you want though. It's for you, your studies, your choices. I just want you to be happy.”

“You mean it?” Isak asks. 

“You know I do”, Even answers immediately. 

“Okay then. But just so you know, I'm not gonna fail”, Isak says and Even hears there's already smile in his voice. It makes him smile too and he can't help a yawn escaping against Isak's neck. 

Isak presses himself closer and huffs: “This minute I think you'd prefer me shutting up and sleeping.” 

Even chuckles and knows just how fond he sounds while saying: “I do want you to get enough sleep but I love talking with you babe. I'm so glad you told me this.”

“Even?” Isak asks softly and turns around in his arms, facing him.

Even lifts his hand to brush Isak's curls covering his eyes and answers: “Yeah?” 

Even in the dim light Even sees how soft Isak’s eyes are when he says: “I am though.” Then he caresses Even’s cheekbone with his fingertips and continues: “Happy, I mean. I'm happy.” 

This boy, there's nothing alike. Even has to kiss him, too stunned to form words that are enough. So he kisses him, kisses him with that tenderness that consumes him every day when that thought hits him. He gets to love him. 

Isak snuggles up closer, lying on his chest and Even starts drawing circles again, his fingertips brushing against his shoulder over and over again. At some point he slows down, near to falling asleep and Isak sighs. It’s a content sigh. Even pulls him ever so close and those soft sighs lull him into sleep too. 

Maybe tomorrow they'll be tired, but it's okay. They will deal with it together, they always do.

**Author's Note:**

> <3<3<3<3
> 
> nessauepa: Thank you for the word <3


End file.
